The truth
by Pepsilover96
Summary: let me know in review if I should right more as im a new writer on here much love3 there will be two deaths and a future romance with a lil mystery twist read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joeys P.O.V 

It was a weird day in Walford as I walked through the gardens, the streets were quite not very many people other then the stall holders, I was sat on Arthur's bench when one of the stall holders Kat came over in a rush.

"you shouldn't be out" she said with worry in her voice, I looked at her and asked

"why, what's happening"

"haven't you heard?" she said with wide eyes.

"no" I looked at her confused I wish she would just get to the point,

"there's a bad storm on its way over!" she said as she rushed of to put her stock away before rushing inside

I look about and all the stall holders were rushing about putting there stock away, I rushed in to the shop to get a few bits and pieces that was needed at home, as I got home mum and dad still wasn't home they haven't been home all day which wasn't normal..

I called up the stairs to my younger sister Abi she was 19 and god was she mouth...

"abi,come here please" when she finally came to the top of the stairs with an attitude and said

"what do you want"

I look at her and say "have you and Oscar had any tea yet"

"no, mum said she would cook" abi said with a frown

"well she aint here is she, so what do you want to eat" I asked

"spaghetti and meat balls" she said going back to her bedroom

so I get started on tea and tried ringing mum and dad but got no answer.

a hour later...

tea had just finished cooking so I call up to Abi and Oscar to tell them to come and eat, by the time they come down stairs I had tea on the table ready to eat.

after tea Oscar asked "joey where's mummy and daddy"

I said "well they should be home before we wake up tomorrow morning monkey"

Oscar looked at me and said "who's going to read me a bedtime story and tuck me in"

I look at him and said "do you want me to read to you and tuck you in" he nodded and looked at me with a big smile on his face, "go up to abi and get in the bath and call me when your done and I'll come up"

"Okaii joey" Oscar said running upstairs when he was in the bath I cleaned up the dirty dishes and put them away.

"Joeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Oscar shouted from upstairs "I ready"

when I got upstairs Oscar was in his little footy onesy and looking at his book shelf for a 3 year old he defo got a lot of books .

"what book do you want me to read" I asked

rubbing his head trying to think he said "Thomas the tank engine"

"okaii get into bed then monkey" I said once he was in bed I started to read the book, half way through the fourth page he was asleep, so I put his night light on and left the room,

12:30am

Oscar came in and woke me up saying he was scared cause the storm has progressively got worst within a few hours,

I asked him "why didn't you go into mum and dads room"

he looked at me scared and said "cause they ain't there"

"get in then" I said holding the covers open for him after what seemed like hours he was finally asleep.

joey looked at Oscar and whispered something under his breathe getting out of bed joey walked to the window, to see icicles hanging from the gutters and ice all over the floor.

"where are you mum and dad" I said trying there phones again, this time I got a answer and mum said "joey" she sounded so frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

short chapter today guys, let me know what i shold write in my next chapter, much love xxxx

chapter 2  
"dad, whats wrong" joey said  
"were, at the hospital we had a crash and your mum is badly injuried" max said  
"im on my way, ill drop oscar of at jacks then ill be there abi will most probably want to come."  
"okaii, dont be long." dad said to me.  
i put the phone down and called abi, when she came down she asked me what i wanted and i told her mum and dad are in hospital and mums not in a good way.  
we dropped oscar at jacks giving him his bag with stuff in and told jack a brief explaination, then we left we drove to the hospital breaking god nose how many laws, when we finally got to the hospital, we went to the front desk and asked where we had to go, the woman behind the desk told us where to go and we sprinted down the halls till we found to room, i looked in and dad was right she wasnt in a good way, i walked in telling abi to wait outside a minute and soon after me and dad walked out of the room, dad sat me and abi down and told us mum most probably wont make it through the night, abi cried so hard i had to be the strong one, i let abi say her goodbyes and then it was dads turn, not long after dad came out i went in, i sat there and spoke to her for a while  
i said "i'll look after them all for you mum, i'll make sure abi goes to school and oscar behaves, i'll always love you mum, you the only one that understood why i had to do what i done and one day i will tell dad and the rest off the family but for now i'll just let it be, i know it has been hard for all off us and i know i said i would tell people soon but i cant i dont want them to know, not yet at least" thats when i heard her machines go off and then nurses and doctors running around, but it was too late i said one last thing to her "R.I.P my angel, look after my little girl up there"  
i look around and made sure no one heard and left, damn this is going to be harder then i first thought, how am i meant to tell them...  
when i got outside the waiting room i walked over to dad and abi and helped them walk to the car once in the car abi put mums faviourate song on, i sat there and sang it with everyone else "Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you."  
once we got home i walked in and went straight to my room, i broke down, two angels up there looking down at me i whisper "i hope im making you proud babygirl" i couldnt believe ive lost two people i deeply cared for and loved one off them being my little girl, and the other being the person that brought me into the world.  
i went under my bed i grab a little box it had my babygirls things pictures and some little booties and a like babygrow her birth certificate, she was so tiny she had to have early baby clothes... as i walked down stairs, i hear the bathroom door open and there was dad looking shocked, he said "when was you going to tell me"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"when was you going to tell me." dad said looking at me shocked  
shit what am i going to do... play it cool or come clean, he heard me maybe i aint as quite as i think i am...  
"what you going on about" i said trying to look normal.  
"i heard you joey, so when was you going to tell me about your little girl?" dad shouted with anger.  
i suppose i better tell him then aint i...  
"come down and i'll explain" i said looking down ashamed  
dad walked down the stairs and followed me into the kitchen where we both sat down to, i put my head in my hands sighing,  
"where do you want me to start from" i said looking him straight in the eyes  
"start from the begining" he said getting irratated  
"okaii, so when i was 16 i got a girl called lucy pregnant we was together but i didnt love her, then i found out she was pregnant and told me if i leave her she wouldnt let me see the baby, so i stayed and when she was 8 months gone she had her, the doctors told us she was healthy i was happy so happy, and then she died she was too small, and ovbiously my heart was broken mum knew, she told me to tell you but you want around, so i didnt" i said with tears falling down my face.  
i look at dad and he was shocked, dad was just about to say something but abi came in, so i told her to go upstairs telling her where my little box with the pictures in, she nodded and went and got it, when she came back down she stayed in the kitchen, i pushed the box over to dad and he opened it, everything was silent and then he started to cry and saying he was sorry for never being there for me and abi as kids and that if he was maybe i wouldnt of went out and got lucy pregnant, then he done the unthinkable and asked who lucy was.  
"lucys the girl across the sqaure" i said embarrassed.  
"what lucy beale" dad said with pure shock.  
"yeah, my babygirl is going to be 2 in a few days" i say looking up  
"well why dont we celabrate it" dad said "i want to make up for not being there"  
"yeah why not i guess i got to invite lucy then" i said dad nodded  
her mum and dad has known since the day we found out she was pregnant.  
"i'll do it tomorrow, i promise" "what we got for tea" i said looking at dad.  
"lets get chinnese your mum loved that" dad say with tears in his eyes  
"yeah that sound good" i said giving him a weak smile as dad got his shoes ready.  
dad left and was suppose to get food, after about a hour or two i started to get worried and tried ringing him but he left his phone at home... i hope he aint done nothing stupid, waiting another hour or so, i tell abi im going to look for dad as i walk through the market, i get to the shop and look inside nope hes not in there, i carry on walking i get to the pub and i walk in asking the barmaid if my dad was in here, she nods her over to the corner, i walk over and say "dad, what you doing?, what sorta mess have you got yourself into." he shrugs his shoulders at me and orders another drink, "dad stop, what about oscar, what about making it up to us kids for not being there for us?" i ask.  
"I'M YOURE FATHER JOEY DONT YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR THINK" he says shouting in my face.  
i just look at him and leave him sat there i decided when he wants to stop acting like a child and actaully look after the children he still got then he knows where we are, i went to the chineas shop and order our food and went home , we all had food and went to bed...


End file.
